Parallel Worlds
by Agent shadow the hedgehog
Summary: (Half of the characters and settings are not mine the only characters that belong to me are Miss wild and Topaz Wolfang Please don't get confused with Topaz from sonic x) This story is about how the over excitable Topaz and her friends go on an adventure to save not one world but many.
1. Chapter 1 the first day

**Parallel worlds**

**prologue**

The space time continuum. This is a vast space of emptiness that thousands or maybe millions of world used to co-exist. But eventually, the worlds started to be eaten away by darkness. This is as far as we know. We think we are the only world left, we think we are the last. This is not the case. I know, I have seen. My name is Topaz Wolfang and while that girl seems far away from me now I can still tell that story. It all started with a world where I was born. Magica.

Chapter 1 The first day.

"You moron" Topaz yelled angrily as yet again, for the 5th time in a row, an arrow shortly missed her head. "How many times have I told you to shoot _that_ way?" She pointed at a tree a couple of feet away. Link scratched his head apologetically. "Sorry" he muttered "I..." Topaz stared like daggers. "I know what happened you drank 5 pints of beer after you came back from a mission to celebrate, get drunk and then have a hangover for training in the morning!" Topaz yelled at the top of her voice so the crows flew out of the tree that link was attempting to hit. He laughed nervously. Topaz's face slowly started to turn red. "OK, OK!" Link cried aiming at the tree "I'll be good."

This had all began at the magical academy Lightguild. This also doubled up as a spy headquarters where only the elite heroes of the wold gathered for missions and training. That was its true purpose. Topaz happened to be one of those elites who was trying o rain with one of her partners Link.

The microphone speaker suddenly yelled for them to go to the office they grumbled and Link put his arrows back in his quiver. they walked up an ornate staircase and across a beautifully decorated corridor with golden chandeliers. They stopped at a door that had Miss Wild in scripted on the door. Topaz knocked. "Come in" shouted a voice a voice. Link pushed open the door. It creaked loudly. They entered slowly like a frightened mouse heading out from its hole. Miss Wild smiled "_sit_" she snapped. Her Face Slowly reddening. Link and Topaz sat down quivering because while they where brave warriors they where indeed scared of Miss Wild. "W...W...What have we done now?" Link stuttered nervously.

Topaz snorted angrily and muttered "More like what have _you_ done Link?" Topaz looked angrily at Link and Link looked angrily at Topaz.

"I Did it what do you mean _I did it?!__"Link snarled._

"It always is you!" Snapped Topaz.

"Well that's nice."Yelled Link.

"Shut up!" Boomed Miss Wild, her glaring eyes red with rage as her neatly tied bun bounce around on the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Why them Why?

"What the hell!" Cried link it was not my fault.

"Shut it" cried Miss Wild.

There was silence.

"Castle oblivion is reformed and past nobodies have come back from the dead." Miss Wild Boomed.

"What?" Cried Link and Topaz. "That was just a rumour!"

"Yes I sent some of my best agents to investigate and they took these photos" She said sternly. She threw some photos on the desk. Link gulped as he took one of the photos off the table. There was a picture of a large castle and a man in a black cape. He recognised the unique design as one of the organisation xiii nobodies. It was all starting to fit together. "So what now then!" asked Link. Still staring at the photo.

"Well as one of my most elite teams." Miss Wild replied "I will send you to investigate farther with some colleagues"

"Who?" Asked Link

"Shadow, Sora, Riku and shadow Link."

"_WHO_?" Cried Topaz "Not just the idiots clone but THE GOD DAM HEDGEHOG!"

"Why?" Moaned Link.

Looks like this mission has just got harder they thought.


	3. Chapter 3: the villains in disguise

Now dear reader I'm sure you are well aware of what it feels like when you do not like someone and suddenly you are put in the same group in the same PE lesson. This is the exact feeling that Topaz and Link had in this very moment in time. Although you may not like someone some things have to be done to get the job done which can eventually turn out to be quite fun. (I made it rhyme accidently he he.) As you well know something is bound to go wrong_ especially _in a story if you put worst enemies together in one group, I mean look what happened in Sonic chronicles (PLEASE play that game.) That did not end up very well with Eggman on the team. (At least with the ending that's I got.) So let's stop babbling and get on with the story. Also watch out for this Ferocious hedgehog's attitude.

"What… why… how… why these people?!" Cried Link running around like a headless chicken.

"Sit down Link" Sighed Topaz shaking her head "If I did not know better you might as well be 3 years old." Miss Wild spoke into the microphone and called out some names. She did not call Sora and Riku for some reason. "Why didn't you send Sora and Riku up?"

Miss Wild looked up from her computer. "This is because I have already sent them of ahead." She boomed. I nodded as the door opened. A dark version of Topaz's best friend walked through the door with the black and red hedgehog following behind him. The hedgehog smirked evilly as he walked past the two colleagues like a villain plotting evil thoughts about how to kill them. Shadow Link laughed as Link shot a dirty look at him. "Is that the best you can do Link?" he snarled. "You are pretty lame for a hero!" He started to laugh.

"Well I took you out of that stupid trance 3 years ago so you must have been a pretty lame villain" Link replied. Topaz laughed before Miss Wild slammed a book down upon the desk.

"If you want to fight, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" She yelled. Her voice pounded their ears like a dinosaurs roar. "Also if you do continue to fight and leave this room you will be suspended for a month!" Everyone sat down abruptly, trembling.


End file.
